Stein's Valentine
by JULACHAN
Summary: Little Stein celebrates Valentine's day in his kindergarten classroom. This can only end in disaster. Read and Review please!


**Hello! It's been such a very long time since I've written something here, my other 2 fanfics are shojo! (What was I, like, 11?) Any way I got this idea because the same thing happened to my science teacher who had been doing dissections since he was 2 years old. He's like a real life Stein! But no one in my extremely small class of 23 people (yes, that's the _entire_ grade) even watches anime, so I couldn't freak out about it (at least not out loud). I know it's a bit late for Valentines fanfics but I couldn't resist the temptation, and I couldn't post it untill today because I, along with 70% of my class, am sick (T_T)**

**Disclaimer: oh boy I've never done one of these... yeah that's probably not a good thing... whatever.. ANYWAY...**  
**I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO SOUL EATER, UNLESS OF COURSE I GET THAT KEY CHAIN I WANT FOR MY BIRTHDAY (3) I DO HOWEVER, OWN THE ONE OC CHARACTER IN THIS STORY, BUT SHE'S NOT EVEN COOL SO I WOULDN'T CARE IF SHE GOT STOLEN. **

* * *

Stein's Valentine

A normal classroom setting is taken over by countless decorations of lace, red, pink, and little winged archers. A small boy shifts his glasses in annoyance. As far as he knows the state of his kindergarten room is due to ritual of an upcoming holiday, but he honestly did not think the primary colored childish setting could get any more ridiculous.

_What was it they were celebrating again?_ The little boy racked his brain as classmates chattered around him. _It was a saint wasn't it? V-something-or-other?_ He didn't understand, saints were typically a catholic practice, and wasn't this a public school? Also, from what he had gathered it had something to do with romantic love. He would have to look into this when he got home. This school certainly did not have some of the finest selections in literature.

Suddenly he was roused from his thoughts by someone calling his name. It was the teacher, and she was staring questioningly at a paper on her desk, as her hand lifted in a beckoning motion for him to come see her. Sighing, he lifted himself from his seat and obediently trotted over to the woman.

As he approached the desk, the teacher put on the falsest and most unpleasant of smiles, her wrinkles of early aging intensified with the movement of facial features. Her attire was as gaudy as the decorations that filled the room, with the same strange shapes that covered the walls.

"Hello," she greeted him, her grotesque smile widening slightly. When he remained silent, she continued. "Frank, sweetie, would you mind explaining this to me?" she asked, placing before him the piece of paper, on which was drawn what appeared to be a lopsided oval-ish blob with tubes sticking out of it.

"It's my homework assignment, Josephine." he answered.

"Call me Ms. Petunia, honey," she corrected kindly.

"If you call me Mr. Stein," he retorted.

"Well Frank, dearie," she continued, ignoring him, "The assignment was to draw a heart."

The boy looked at the drawing again, as if to make sure they were talking about the same picture.

"I did."

The teacher's smile disappeared quickly. "That's not what a heart looks like, and you know it."

The boy looked at the drawing again.

"Yes, it is," he replied, staring blankly at her.

The woman attempted to hold his gaze with her own look of scorn, before letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Tell you what," she suggested, "tomorrow's Valentine's Day, bring in a real heart and I'll still give you full credit, OK, _Mr. Stein_?" she said the name jokingly as she handed him the picture and sent him back to his seat with a pat on the head. He ran his fingers through his grey locks were the woman placed her clammy hand, as he fell under a sudden urge to see her bleed.

The next morning, the classroom was even more noisy than usual. With the exchanging of cards, girls squealing, and boys filling up on enough sweets for a life-long sugar rush, one might think of the situation as utter chaos. But Ms. Petunia just stood before the children, watching them lovingly, and smiling as she always did. Then something caught her eye: an object on her desk. She threaded her way through hectic toddlers until she was finally close enough to see a small white box with a red bow, and a tag that only read "to Josephine" and no "from" or "love." Ms. Petunia blushed to herself. Could it be a secret admirer? The idea was childish, but she couldn't help but wonder who it might be from, as all the male teachers were married as far as she knew.

Despite her efforts to fight curiosity, she untied the ribbon and lifted the lid. Covering the contents of the box was a crumpled note. Puzzeled she picked the note up our of the box, but before she could bother to read it the teacher screamed and passed out. Underneath the note lied a bloody mess, and in the centre of it all was an unidentified mass that appeared to be the source. On the discarded note read:

_Dear Josephine,_  
_ Here is the real heart you requested. This is one of a rabbit, I hope that will do. Happy Valentines Day._  
_-Franken Stein_

As the teacher hit the floor with a satisfying _thud_ and children began to panic, the little boy adjusted his glasses as he smiled genuinely for the first time in ages.

"Yes," Stein muttered to himself, "Happy Valentine's Day indeed."

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I wish I could have edited it more but again, it's already late, so please forgives meh? I would love any constructive criticism you have as long as its not extremely mean, ha ha ha. But I would honestly like any comments at all, even if it's just a smiley or frowny face, because I want to know if you read it!**

**THX U! ^_^**

**-Julachan**


End file.
